It is thus the object of the present invention to create a pressure fuselage of an aircraft, whose dome-shaped pressure bulkhead can be installed in a simple manner with few connection elements and support elements.
This object is met starting with a pressure fuselage described herein.
The invention includes the technical teaching according to which the special frame element profile provided for attachment of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead comprises a U-shaped profile section, on the side of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead, with the first end-side limb of said profile section being attached towards the back on the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead by way of connecting means, and with the elongated radially-outward extending second limb of said profile section establishing a connection to the at least one fuselage section in such a manner that it is possible for the connecting means to be installed solely from the aircraft-internal pressurized region.
The solution according to the invention provides an advantage, in particular, in that because of the functionally integrated special frame element profile fewer individual component elements are needed to undertake dome-shaped pressure bulkhead attachment. Thus the number of individual connection positions is correspondingly reduced. Overall, the solution according to the invention results in reduced work effort. In particular the now only one-sided access required, namely from the aircraft-internal pressurized region, obviates the need for installing personnel to be available on both sides of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead in order to produce the connection positions, which are preferably in the form of riveted positions, between the frame element profile and the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead. Because of this one-sided installation position it is now possible to squeeze the rivet instead of only shooting it. Furthermore, the solution according to the invention provides the prerequisites for carrying out subsequent installation during the production process of the aircraft, thus making it possible to fit systems in advance to the pressure partition.
In other words, the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead is thus attached directly to the functionally-integrated frame element profile according to the invention. Accordingly, there is no longer any need to provide an additional transition piece with associated connecting means.
According to a measure improving the invention, several tension struts are provided which are arranged so as to be spaced apart from each other along the circumference of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead, which tension struts by one end are attached to the rim of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead by way of the connecting means, and by the other end are attached to the adjacent fuselage section on the side of the pressurized region. According to their technical function, the tension struts are only subjected to tensile loads, thus preventing any bending of the frame element profile according to the invention as a result of the pressure differential between the aircraft-internal pressurized region and the outer region, which is subjected to less pressure in flight. In this way the required static stability of the construction in the critical radially outward region of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead is ensured.
Preferably, each tension strut is designed as a metal strip of adequate tensile strength that on both end regions comprises openings for receiving connecting means, preferably rivets. Consequently, the support function caused by the tensile strut can be implemented by a relatively light-weight design.
According to a further measure improving the invention, the elongated radially-outward-extending second limb of the frame element profile leads to a T-shaped profile section by way of whose cross piece attachment to the at least one fuselage section takes place. For this purpose, too, rivets are suitable that are to be affixed on both sides of the elongated limb on both ends of the cross piece. Thus no further profile components or similar auxiliary construction elements are necessary in order to attach the frame element profile according to the invention to the associated fuselage section.
Advantageously two adjacent fuselage sections can be interconnected by means of the cross section of the T-shaped profile section. To this extent it is possible to do without a gap-bridging frame element that would otherwise be required.
The solution according to the invention can be implemented with regard to various fuselage construction concepts. Thus the fuselage in the pressurized region, which approximately coincides with the passenger cabin, can be designed from longitudinally divided shell halves. In this case the frame element profile according to the invention on the side of the pressurized region needs to connect two shell halves, each of 180°, whereas the rear fuselage section usually forms a full ring of 360° at the connection position. To adapt to the two, according to another measure improving the invention, it is proposed that the frame element profile according to the invention be designed so as to be divided, wherein each frame element profile component forms a ring segment of up to 180°.
On the other hand, if the fuselage is to be designed as a so-called wound fuselage, at the connection position to the frame element profile according to the invention a continuous ring is provided, as is the case on the rear fuselage section. To adapt to the aforesaid it is proposed that the frame element profile be designed in a single part, thus forming a full ring of 360°.
As is generally aimed for in aircraft engineering, the frame element profile should be as lightweight as possible. In order to achieve this aim it is proposed that the frame element profile comprising the U-shaped profile section and the T-shaped profile section be manufactured as a milled part made from light metal. For example titanium or a titanium alloy can be used as a light metal so as to ensure sufficient material strength. Instead of using milling technology in the manufacture of the frame element profile it is also imaginable that casting technology be used. As a rule, at least partial machining is required following casting.
In order to form the static nodes between the frame element profile according to the invention and stringers that extend along the aforesaid, it is proposed that special stringer coupling components be used that are arranged on both sides of the frame element profile. The shape of the stringer coupling components matches the components that are to be interconnected in the region of the static node.
It is proposed that the layer design from the outside towards the inside be designed in such a manner by incorporating the above-mentioned components, that onto the outer shell of the adjacent fuselage section on the inside a gap sealing tape be applied, after which the T-shaped profile section of the frame element profile is applied in a gap-bridging manner, after which the end regions of the two stringer coupling components are applied inside or outside the pressurized region. Here again, attachment is preferably by means of rivets.
In order to carry out gap compensation it is advisable to use so-called shim material, which is known per se, which in conjunction with the frame element profile designed according to the invention can be placed particularly easily into the gap between the adjacent fuselage sections.